


Dancing Music

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: 2pHetalia, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Hetalia OC, Mentions of homophobia, OCs - Freeform, old people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: What song does William hear when he and Maxim dance?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matzo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matzo19/gifts).



William was an old soul. That isn't to say he enjoyed the things most commonly associated with the elderly; no. William was literally over 2000 years old. However he did enjoy things the elderlies did as he was very slow to adapt to modern popular culture. This being so, it was not a surprise to his best friend of over 40 years when, while cooking dinner in the younger's apartment in St. Petersburg, he took him by the hand and waist and began to slow dance with him, humming softly. Of course, were they in public, Maxim would have shied away as even platonic displays of affections could possibly get him into trouble were they with someone of the same perceived sex. However, as they were in private, Maxim humoured his friend, setting a hand on William's muscular shoulder and swaying along, allowing the blue eyed man to lead. He couldn't help his quiet laughter as William playfully tipped him side to side, quite "dah dum dah dah dum"s being spoken under his breath as they moved. 

"What song is that," Maxim couldn't help being curious as to what tune was playing in the head of a man who didn't turn on the one radio he owned and defiantly would not be able to work it if he tried. 

"It is the song our hearts make," the playful man replied innocently as he released his friend to return to their food on the stove. Maxim decided it was his new favourite song.

**Author's Note:**

> Matzo and I decided to wrote fanfics for eachother that we'll trade at the same time and this isnt it but i wanted to tide them over lol


End file.
